fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR16
A Chill Up The Spine...! The Desert Princess Is Here! (背骨まで寒さ...！デザートプリンセスはここにあります！''Sebone made samu-sa...! Dezāto Purinsesu wa koko ni arimasu!) is the sixteenth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 65th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Desert Princess' first appearance. Plot It has been a long and exhausting day at school, especially for Hanae and Hinata, due to them having a test. As they walk to the Taiyo Garden, they hear a strange song. Everyone falls asleep instantly, except for the Cures. They discover the singer, who reveals herself as Hotaru, Lady Sabakuno Namida's niece! Hotaru is much stronger than Aranya, Hajar and Marudeva. And when she summons a Desertrian, what are the Cures going to do? Synopsis Akiyama-sensei walked up to the front of the class, holding papers in her hands. She announced that the class was going to have a test, and everyone groaned. Hanae whispered to Hinata that tests were totally not love, and that they could kill someone. Akiyama-sensei handed out the papers, and told everyone to start working. Meanwhile, Aranya, Hajar and Marudeva were bowing to Lady Sabakuno Namida. They all begged her for another chance to get rid of Pretty Cure, but Lady Sabakuno Namida said that she had sent someone else: the Desert Princess. The Desert Emissaries recoiled at her name, and Lady Sabakuno Namida said that the Desert Princess will be able to stop Pretty Cure. After the day ended, Ayano, Rina and Yuri met up with Hanae and Hinata, who were exhausted. Hinata explained that they had a test that day, which left everyone laughing. Yuri smiled and said that they should go to the Taiyo Garden, and walked there. However, they see people fainting! They rush over to one fainted girl, and realise that she is sleeping. They then hear a strange song, and more people start to sleep. Ayano says that the singing seems to be coming from the mountain, and they head to the mountain. Once they arrive there, they don't see anyone at all. However, a voice asks them who they are, and what they were doing on the mountain. The Cures turn around to find a girl wearing a black cloak. The girl asks her questions again, and Hanae answered them. The girl took off her cloak, and said that her name was Hotaru. Hinata asked if Hotaru was the singer, and Hotaru said that she was. Rina commented on how lovely Hotaru's voice was, and Hotaru thanked her. Yuri said that she sensed a strange magic from Hotaru, as if she was a Desert Emissary. Hotaru asked if these girls were the Pretty Cure, leaving them shocked. Hotaru glared at them, and said that she was Lady Sabakuno Namida's niece, and was known as the Desert Princess! She snapped her fingers, which caused the Cures to be electrocuted. The mascots told them to transform, and they did so. Hotaru and the Cures began to fight, but Hotaru seemed to be much stronger than Aranya, Hajar and Marudeva combined. Hotaru saw that people were starting to wake up, and she saw a man realising that he was late for a meeting. Hotaru looked at the man's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from him and merged it with her cloak, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian then began rampaging. The mascots took the crystal sphere with the man encased inside of it, and the Cures fought the Desertrian. However, Hotaru revealed that due to her status as the Desert Princess, her Desertrians were stronger than what they had faced. The Cures tried their best to fight it, but Cure Moonlight realised that her time was over, and reverted back into Yuri. But just before she did, she performed "Moonlight Silver Impact" to knock the Desertrian away. Cure Sunburst performed "Sunburst Shimmer", which prevented the enemy from moving. The Cures then performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra", and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the man, who was unconscious. Hotaru said that the Cures truly were strong, but they hadn't seen her strongest yet. She disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. The man woke up, and said that he had a strange dream. Hanae said that it could have been a dream, that decision was entirely up to him. Major Events * The Cures encounter Hotaru for the first time. * It is revealed that Hotaru is the niece of Lady Sabakuno Namida. * The Desertrians get a power upgrade thanks to Hotaru. * The sixteenth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hotaru * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Aranya * Hajar * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Akiyama-sensei * Hisakawa Asuka * Kagome Eri * Mizushima Shinju Trivia Gallery Cloaked-anime-guy-girl-random-role-playing-31875549-500-281.jpg|Cloaked Hotaru talking to the Cures kili_surt_muspenheim_11669.jpg|Hotaru after taking off her cloak vlcsnap-00005_zps38shutic.png|Hotaru before electrocuting the Cures Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures